The invention relates to a method to manufacture a shaft with rounded stopping tips as well as a device containing such a shaft, as well as a device to manufacture such a shaft in accordance with the species of the independent claims.
With WO 01/65 668, a device has become known that is used, for example, to move window panes, sun roofs or seats. In order to avoid undesired longitudinal play in the armature shaft, it is proposed there that a damping rubber piece be pressed into a recess of the housing on at least one of the fore parts. The armature shaft features a rounded stopping tip on one of its fore parts, which is supported against a stop disk, which is pressed in turn against the damping rubber piece.
This type of rounded stopping tip is normally manufactured by means of turning on a lathe or grinding in a machining process on the fore part of the armature shaft before installation of the electric motor. Afterwards, the rounded stopping tip is polished in order to achieve a high surface quality and then hardened so that the rounded stopping tip does not get damaged when the electric motor is assembled. This method is very labor intensive and expensive.